


Bucky/Sam Drabbles

by Buckysaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, References to PTSD, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky/Sam drabbles of <300 words, can be read invidually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Bucky/Sam fluff.
> 
> This is an un-beta'd un-edited un-anything drabble. Purely for drabbling purposes.

It weren't the big things that Sam did that really touched Bucky. He’d known from the start that the man would be okay with his nightmares, and wouldn’t mind it when he left the bed to go jogging at 4 in the morning. After all, Bucky had made it clear that those things would happen from the start, and although he hadn’t been sure Sam would accept it at first, the fact that he did didn’t touch him like the little things could.

The steaming cup of warm milk sitting on the kitchen counter when he came back, two hours later, drenched in rain and sweat.

The folded T-shirt, still warm and fresh from the dryer, draped over the edge of their bathroom sink when Bucky came out of the shower.

The heated floors that were always on when Bucky came home from a mission, even when Sam wasn’t, so he wouldn’t step in onto the cold.

Those little things, those small acceptances, and displays of literal and figurative  _warmth_ , those were the things that made Bucky feel loved.

 

 


	2. "Bucky."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a discussion on Tumblr about how no one other than Steve (and Zemo, creepily) called Bucky "Bucky," and someone wondered how Bucky would react to Sam calling him by his name.

The first time Sam calls him, "Bucky," it's only his reflexes that stop him from breaking what he was holding.

Not only is it his preferred name, but it is something intimate, something that shows familiarity and trust. Sure, Bucky's guessed that Sam trusts him to a certain degree, given the whole risking-his-life thing at the airport, followed by letting him and Steve leave by themselves.

Nevertheless, hearing his name like that causes a shift in their relationship; Bucky has a second friend.


End file.
